On a échangé nos mamans
by ccdille72
Summary: Bienvenu dans cet nouvel épisode de "on a échangé nos mamans"
1. Prologue

Bienvenue dans ce nouvel épisode de « on a échangé nos mamans ». Mais avant de commencer cette aventure qui (je vous rappelle) a le principe que deux mamans complètement opposées échangent familles, maris et maisons pendant 1 semaine, voici les deux familles :

Tout d'abord la famille Black, vivants à Forks dans la réserve Quileute en plein Washington est composée des parents : Jacob, 34 ans, mécanicien et Isabella, 34 ans aussi, Prof de littérature à la faculté de Seattle. Ces deux meilleurs amis d'enfance devenu maris et femme il y a 14 ans ont 2 enfants : Leah, 14 ans et Seth, 12 ans. Cette famille est entourée d'amour produit principalement par Isabella qui consacre sa vie à sa famille faisant parfois passé son boulot qui la passionne derrière.

Et ensuite la famille Cullen, qui elle, vit à Miami en Floride, est composée du papa Edward 38 ans, prof de piano à l'université de Floride après avoir enseigné entre autres à Julliard. Edward est marié avec Tanya, 34 ans, depuis maintenant 6 ans. Ce mannequin aime se faire chouchouter et ne passe que de rares moments avec sa famille. Mr et Mme Cullen ont une fille de 4 ans : Carlie qui fait le bonheur de cette grande famille car il ne se passe pas un jour sans que l'un des oncles ou l'une des tantes ne passe les voir.

Et voilà que l'aventure commence !

* * *

**Et voilà, première story publiée !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. **

**Review ?**

**XOXO et a la prochaine**


	2. Chapter 1 : Les départs

**Chapitre 1 : Les Départs**

PDV de Bella :

« Au revoir chérie.

-Au revoir Maman

-Passe une bonne semaine ! »

Je regardai une dernière fois ma famille devant notre maison. Jake tenait par l'épaule Seth qui m'adressait de grands coucous et Leah qui se tenait un petit peu plus loin, qui de la ou je me situai, retenait ses larmes. Je leur envoyai un dernier baiser à travers la fenêtre et le chauffeur commença a aller à avancer à travers le chemin de boue qui menait jusqu'à la route menant à Forks.

Voulant regarder une dernière fois ma petite maison, je me tournai vers l'arrière de la voiture et la je vis mon petit garçon et sa sœur courir après la voiture. Je leur adressai des coucous jusqu'à de la voiture allant trop vite les distança. Je retourna alors vers l'avant de la voiture et soupira une dernière fois en tentant d'essuyer.

« Ne vous inquiété pas madame, vous allez les revoir bientôt vos petits bouts, me dit le chauffeur tout en gardant le regard fixé sur la route qui pouvait s'avérer parfois tortueuse. Regardez à coté doit ce trouver une enveloppe avec votre destination. »

Je pris l'enveloppe et le retourna sur mes genoux. Deux morceaux de papier tombèrent le l'enveloppe. Je décida de prendre d'abord le papier plier en 2.

**«Miami, Floride »**

Oh mon dieu !

* * *

PDV de Tanya :

Je suivi le chauffeur tout en pestant contre cet idiot d'Emmett qui m'avait inscrite a ce programme. Comme si j'avais le temps de participer à un échange tout à fait idiot. Mais bon, peut être qu'Edward va s'apercevoir l'immense chance qu'il a de m'avoir !

Je sorti de la villa et monta en voiture. Le chauffeur peina pendant quelques temps. Quelle femmelette ! En attendant, je me repoudra le nez et vit dans le miroir, cette surexcitée d'Alice qui baladait la gamine que j'avais mise au monde.

Je soupira une dernière fois de détain pendant que le chauffeur s'installa devant le volant. Enfin ! A peine sortie de la ville, je m'empara de l'enveloppe et retira le papier plié de deux :

**« Forks, Washington »**

Oh mon dieu !

* * *

**Et voilà, premier chapitre !**

**Alors votre avis ?**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2 : Découvertes des maisons

**Hey !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Et merci beaucoup à Bellaandedwardamour , à Tinga Bella, à XMariiiie et à Souhad pour leurs reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte des maisons**.

PDV de Tanya :

Vert ! Tout était vert ! Les arbres, le machin qui les recouvrait et même la route ! Verts ! Je regarda dépité autour de moi. Dans quel merdier cet imbécile d'Emmett m'avait mise ?

Je dégainai mon portable, dans l'espoir de montrer a cet abruti de quel bois je me chauffais !

… Pas de réseau ! J'aurai du m'en douter !

« Pitié ! Dites-moi que ce trou perdu a quand même une connexion internet dans ce trou à rats (note de ccdille72 : je regarde Ratatouille alors … ) pour contacter ma famille!

- Je suis désolé, Madame, mais je vous rappelle qu'il est strictement interdit de prendre contact avec votre famille cette semaine.

- Quoi ? Mais il est hors de question que je reste dans ce trou perdu ! »

J'avais cru que cela me pouvait être pire mais c'était avant de voir la maison. Je faillis me mettre à pleurer quand je vis ce … machin rouge minuscule. A ca, c'est vrai, ils promettaient du dépaysement. Autant dire que de ce truc rouge vif à ma superbe villa de Miami, ce n'était plus du dépaysement mais carrément deux planètes différentes !

Je pris quand même sur moi et me dirigea vers la « maison ». J'ouvra la porte qui grinça affreusement et m'avança a travers le couloir poussiéreux qui semblait partager le salon vieillot de la cuisine qui sembla avoir vécu une autre vie.

Je remarqua un cadre photo posé sur le table basse où posais une grand amérindien qui tenait enlacé dans ses bras une petite brunette avec un peu plus loin deux enfants qui semblaient pris d'un fou rire. En regardant le couple de plus prêt, je me dis qu'au moins je n'aurai pas à craindre qu'elle me pique Edward mais que je lui piquerais bien son mari.

Je continua ma progression à travers la maison et trouva deux portes face à face. J'en ouvris une et découvra une chambre dans un bazar monstre. De toute évidence, celle d'un garçon. Je sorti de cette chambre pour aller vers l'autre chambre où un lit deux places prenait place dans une chambre joliment décoré … pour un myope ! Je progressa dans le couloir et pris une troisième porte : la salle de bain. D'ailleurs sa devrait même pas s'appeler une salle de bain, c'est trop petit ! Comment je vais faire ? Rien qu'avec mes vernis je prends la totalité de l'espace disponible ! Sous le choc, je repris le couloir et arriva dans ce que je pensai être la chambre de la jeune fille. Sauf que si c'était une chambre de fille, il n'aurait pas de coupes de foot ni de jeans et de pantalons trainant un peu partout.

Tout à coup, je remarqua qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir et en regardant dehors, je m'aperçus que mes valises avaient été laissées dehors par cet incompétent de chauffeur !

Mon dieu mais dans quelle famille je suis tombée !

* * *

PDV de Bella :

La voiture s'arrêta devant une villa toute blanche à trois étages. J'avais halluciné en voyant Miami sur la feuille alors la …

« Bienvenue Madame, Si vous voulez bien, me proposa Mike, ou mon chauffeur avec qui j'avais sympathisé, en m'ouvrant la portière.

- Merci, remercia-je timidement mon chauffeur tandis qu'il se dirigea vers le coffre pour prendre mes 2 sacs. Et bien Waouh !

- A qui dites-vous ! Vous auriez du voir la fille qui vit ici normalement une vraie pimbêche ! C'est à peine si elle ne m'a pas engueulé en découvrant sa destination ! Rajouta Mike en me portant les sacs à l'intérieur. Bon et bien … A plus tard, Bella.

-Bye, Mike. Et encore, merci. »

Mike partit avec la voiture, me laissant seule devant la grande maison avec mes valises à mes pieds.

« Allez Bella, courage ! M'encouragea moi-même en soufflant un bon coup. »

Je pénétra dans la maison qui commençait par un grand salon spacieux avec une cuisine américaine rouge et noire très moderne. L'un des murs ( en face de la télé écran plasma) était percé d'une grande baie vitrée qui montrai la grande piscine munie d'une cascade et d'un toboggan. Tandis que les murs étaient parsemés de photos d'une bimbo blonde prenant parfois (quasi tout le temps) des poses suggestives. Me demandant quelles autres surprises m'attendaient, je poursuivis mon chemin en prenant l'escalier. Je pris la première porte et y découvrit la plus mignonne chambre de petite princesse que j'avais jamais vue ! Munie d'un lit à baldaquin et de plusieurs jouets de petite fille notamment d'une grande maison de poupée. Je souria en voyant une petite poupée avec des cheveux de laine blonds posée sur la couette. En voyant cette chambre, je me mis à penser à ma Leah. C'était une chambre comme celle-ci que j'avais désirée pour elle … Malheureusement, Jake m'en avais empêchée …

Je poursuivis mon explorations et tombât (c'est le cas de la dire car j'étais vraiment tombée) sur 4 chambres d'amis. Apparemment, ils aimaient recevoir du monde vu que chaque chambre possédait un cadre avec un couple différent.

Je pris l'avant dernière porte et tombât sur une chambre nette et rangée avec un lit double et encore une fois des photos de « Bimbo Blonde ». Surement la chambre parentale. Chacune des chambres possédaient une salle de bains privée. Je passa alors à la dernière porte et je manqua de m'évanouir. Je me trouvai dans une grande salle avec 3 murs en verre et le plus merveilleux fut les divers instruments exposés dans toute la salle et notamment un grand piano à queue noir brillant.

Mon dieu mais dans quelle famille je suis tombée !


	4. Chapter 3 : Découvertes de règles et des

Reviews :

Risa : et oui ! Quoique ce n'était pas dur de trouver l'université de Seattle et celle de Floride ! Lol

Mrs Esmee Cullen : Je sais. J'ai découvert l'autre story (allez la lire elle est super !) après avoir mis la mienne sur fanfiction donc …

Souhad : C'est vrai que c'est une salope mais il faut de tout dans un monde !

Bella-lili-rosecullensister : Faut pas dire sa ! Et si je peux te confié quelque chose, c'est grâce aux story que je lis que je me suis lancée ! Pour les POV, peut être lis le chapitre et tu verras ! ^^ Normalement, je n'aurai pas à les faire revoir ou peut être … on verra bien ! ^^

Tinga Bella, xmariiie, x3-Twilight57-x3, Souhad, Joannie01, BellaandEdwardamour : Et voila la suite

Merci pour vos Reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Découvertes des maisons et rencontre avec les familles.**

PDV de Bella :

Après la découverte de la salle de musique, je descendis près de la piscine et découvris un épais manuel posé sur un transat. Je m'en emparai et m'assit sur le transat, prête à découvrir le fonctionnement de ma nouvelle famille :

_« Règles à la nouvelle maman par Tanya Denali Cullen_

_Je suis Tanya Cullen mais connue sous le nom de Tanya Denali. Je suis mannequin et m'occupe entre autres de la campagne de … »_

Je tournai les pages avec dépit en constatant que sur les 100 pages que devait constituer le « manuel », 75 étaient consacrée à sa petite personne, avec photo et CV à l'appui. J'arrivai avec soulagement au chapitre consacré à sa vie de tous les jours et à sa famille.

_« J'ai une fille Carlie qui a des cours à domicile avec constance qui est sa Baby Sitter et aussi la domestique et qui 'occupe de Carlie du lever au coucher. Mon mari, Edward, donne des cours de musique à la fac de Floride. Mon mari et ma fille sont très proches des Cullen, ma belle-famille composée de Carlisle et Esmée qui ont adopté tous les monstres et anormaux du coin. »_

Je chercha alors de quoi était fait ses journée si elle ne s'occupait de sa fille ni de sa maison.

_« Je passe mes journées à faire des shooting et à faire des voyages. Je ne passe que rarement de temps à Miami et donc avec ma famille. Mais bon, j'ai suffisamment perdu de temps pendant ma grossesse alors ma beauté et ma ligne comptent avant tout ! »_

Génial, je vais être dans la peau d'une garce-mère indigne pendant 2 semaines ! Youpi !

* * *

PDV de Tanya :

J'alla dans le salon, la main sur le cœur à cause de l'état de la chambre de celle qui aurait du etre une jeune fille. Je trouva le manuel d'instruction gris terne à coté de laphoto de famille.

_« Règles à la nouvelle maman par Isabella black_

_Je m'appelle Isabella Black et j'ai une fille de 14 ans, Leah, un vrai garçon manqué et un fils de 12 ans Seth, qui fait des ravages au collège et malheureusement pas en cours ! Mon mari est Jacob et je suis prof de littérature à Seattle. »_

Ok donc mon prochain coup s'appelle donc Jacob … En regardant la photo et la tête du Quileute plutôt mignon je dois le reconnaitre je me dis que cela allait être du gâteau ! Je repris ma lecture et mon visage dut se décomposer tandis que je poursuivais ma lecture. Oh mon dieu ! Courses, ménage, repassage, … Attendez ! La petite maison perdue en pleine campagne, les enfants bien élevés, la femme quasi tout le temps à la maison … Je suis tombée chez les Ingalls !

* * *

PDV de Bella :

Encore abasourdie par ce que je viens de lire, je rentra dans la maison quand tout à coup, j'entendis une voiture arrivé devant la maison et j'aperçus une Porsche jaune canari à travers la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme brune entra dan la maison en tenant la main de la plus mignonne petite princesse que je n'avais jamais vu. Plutôt petite, elle avait de belles boucles rousses et de grands yeux verts.

« Bonjour, me dit timidement celle que je supposa être la petite de la maison.

-Bonjour, répondis-je attendrie par sa petite bouille.

-Enchantée, je suis Alice Cullen-Hale, la tante de Carlie, se présenta la femme que j'avais supposé être la baby-sitter (quoique vu la voiture …).

* * *

PDV d'Alice :

Je me tenais devant une belle jeune femme brune un peu plus grande que toi ( c'est pas dur en même temps).

« Bonjour, je suis Isabella black, je remplace Mme Cullen cette semaine, se présenta-t-elle.

- Qui ? Ah ! Tanya ! Elle n'a jamais été Mme Cullen ! Il y a même peu de chance qu'elle le devienne un jour ! Un café ? Proposai-je en me rendant dans la cuisine.

-Oui merci. Comment sa « peu de chance » ?

-Attendez ! Carlie, ma puce, tu vas dans ta chambre choisir un DVD à regarder dans le salon avec tata Lice. »

Ma nièce préférée (en même temps j'en ai qu'une) alla dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps je mis en marche la Tassimo et me retourna vers la maman de remplacement, que j'espérais plus là que la pétasse qui sert de mère à Carlie.

« Tanya est la mère de Carlie … enfin mère … La concernant ce mot est une blague ! La vraie histoire c'est que Tanya est une ancienne amie de la famille et elle a toujours eu une sorte de béguin pour mon frère. A une époque, mon frère aimait bien butiner de fleur en fleur si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin bref, Edward a couché avec Tanya et 9 mois plus tard, Carlie est arrivée. Mon frère a voulu faire bonne impression et a demandé à Tanya de venir vivre avec lui. Et voilà ! Mais Tanya a jamais arrêté d'espérer.

-Ah OK !

-Bon sinon comment c'est passé ton voyage ? »

Et c'est ainsi que je découvris une jeune femme très gentille, maladroite (elle avait renversé sa tasse de café) et très tourné vers sa famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle restait évasive sur la naissance de ses enfants. Je regrette que mon frère n'ait pas voulu que je sois moi même. Qu'est ce que ces vêtements me faisaient mal aux yeux !

Nous nous installâmes devant Shrek (note de l'auteure : Cette fois c'est Shrek que je regarde.) quand mon frère entra dans la maison …

* * *

PDV de Leah :

Je descendis de la voiture et me dirigea vers la maison où la novelle maman devait nous attendre. Je regarda mon petit frère et vit qu'il commençait à stresser. Je pris sa main et entra dans la maison.

Je tomba sur une bimbo blonde avec des vêtements microscopiques. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

* * *

PDV de Bella :

Apollon en personne se tenait devant moi. Grand, peau très pale, cheveux en désordre roux avec des reflets auburn et des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant, cet homme était superbe.

« Enchantée, Isabella Black, réussi-je à articuler.

-Bonjour, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, me dit le dieu grec, distant, en se dirigeant vers la salle de musique »

Génial, je sens que je vais m'amuser !

* * *

**Hey !**

**Juste pour vous dire que j'essaye de poster le plus vite possible seulement je suis interne et je n'ai mon ordi que les mercredi et les week-ends**

**A + XOXO**

**CCdille72**


	5. Chapter 4 : Les débuts

Reviews :

Lareveuse15 : en faite c'est en regardant l'emission que met venu l'idée. J'ai posté et quelques temps plus tard, j'ai cherché cette histoire sur « Search » et je me suis rendu compte de la ressemblance non voulue. Mais j'adore l'autre story et c'est vraiment que 'est amusant qu'une personne française et qu'une personne d'un autre pays puisses avoir des idées semblabes et différentes a la fois.

Elo28 : C'est vrai qu'Edward est plutôt froid mais attention ce chapitre te reserve des surprises …

Enissa10, souhad, Bellaandedwardamour, emichlo et zahoua : Merci ! Contente que cela vous plaise !

Rosabella01 : J'adore ces dessins animés, d'ailleurs je viens de regarder alvin et les chimpunks et j'adore ! et oui, jacob devoir faire attention à ses fesses ! Tanya est de sortie !

Risaa : Et oui ! mais voilà le chapitre tapé sur mon portable !

Tinga Bella : c'ets vrai que edward décoit beaucoup dans le chapitre précédent mais va savoir il sait se rattraper ! lol je te rassure je ne porte pas Tanya non plus mais il me faillait un « bouc-émisaire » donc … Merci ! et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les débuts.**

PDV d'Alice :

Après l'arrivée de mon frère, je pris congé auprès de Bella et de ma filleule et retourna chez moi où je retrouva Jasper, mon mari, en train de corrigés les copies de ses élèves. Jazz est prof d'histoire au lycée et je suis styliste.

Jasper est entouré de jeunes filles en mini jupe et hauts qu'on ne pourrait qualifier QUE d'incédécent. Cette jalousie me venait d'une triste histoire que j'avais vécu avant de rencontrer Jasper il y a quelques années où j'avais retrouvé mon petit ami de l'époque, James, au lit avec une de mes mannequins. Mais à chaque fois que je devenais jalouse, mon amour savait me montrer d'une façon particulière j'étais la seule pour lui.

« Bonne journée mon chéri ? Lui demandai-je en m'approchant de son bureau.

- Un peu fatigante mais bon et toi ?

- j'ai rencontré la « remplaçante » de Tanya.

- Et alors ? m'interrogea t-il en me faisant asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Je l'aime bien, elle est très gentille. J'espère qu'Edward se réveillera et qu'il ouvre les yeux avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle est vraiment très gentille et j'espère qu'elle et moi nous pourrions devenir amies. De toute façon, tu la rencontreras demain soir.

-Alors tout va bien.

- Oui mais bon en attendant, je connais une excellente façon de te détendre mon chéri. Lui annonça-t-ai-je en lui embrassant d'une façon évocatrice le cou et en lui détachant le col de s chemise. »

Mon cher amant comprit très vite mon humeur et m'emmena dans notre chambre où quelques heure et plusieurs rounds plus tard, je m'endormis avec l'impression que Bella Swan et moi allions bientôt devenir de bonnes amies.

* * *

PDV de Tanya :

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer deux adolescents qui se tenaient la main.

« C'est surement les deux gosses, me dit-je. Le papa sexy ne devrait plus tardé maintenant. »

La plus grande avait de longs cheveux bruns raides lui descendant au milieu du dos, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Tandis que le plus jeune, lui, semblait un tantinet plus stresser et avait des cheveux dressés en piques sur le haut de sa tête. Pour toucher le cœur (ou autre chose) d'un homme et plus particulièrement d'un père, il faut passer par ses enfants.

« Bonjour les enfants.

-Salut, me répondis timidement le plus jeune.

Je suis Tanya Denali, leur dis- je en m'attendant à des exclamations de joie ou encore d'admiration. Mais … Rien *silence avec des bruits de cricket en fond sonore* Euh … Un mannequin super connu … La pub Dolce&Gabbana … Okay … Pizza ?

* * *

PDV de Bella :

Après le départ d'Alice, je me dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer ma semaine en tant de pétasse en chef. Apparemment, je devais commander par le téléphone. Je pris le téléphone quand tout à coup, j'entendis une mélodie provenir de la salle de musique.

Le clair de lune de Debussy que j'aurai reconnu entre mille retentit dans toute la maison. Savant qui jouait, je me mise à penser au maitre de maison que je n'avais vu que brièvement. Pour le temps que je l'avais vu, il était vraiment pas mal … Bon d'accord, ce mec est un canon ! Et c'est vrai qu'avec Jake, sa ne vas plus trop depuis un certain moment … Non, non Bella ! Pense à Jake et aux enfants. Mais quand même … Comment un homme comme lui pouvait être comme ce que j'avais lu plus tôt dans la journée ?

Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose tirer le bas de mon pantalon. Je descendis mon regard qui croisa un regard vert émeraude assorti à deux petites couettes rousses et à un visage de petite fille de 4 ans. Carlie serrait contre elle un lapin aux grandes oreilles que je supposais être son doudou mais ce qui m'inquiéta c'était les larmes aux yeux qu'elle avait.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce ? Lui demandai-je en me mettant à sa hauteur.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar.

D'accord. Viens là. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre en lui chantonnant une jolie berceuse doucement à l'oreille. Je la déposa dans son lit et là elle me demanda :

« Bella, tes enfants, ils te manquent ?

-Bien sur qu'ils me manquent mais tu sais, je suis sure que ta maman regrette que tu ne sois pas là avec elle.

-J'en suis pas si sure tu sais. Ma maman, elle ne me lit jamais de jamais d'histoires et elle est jamais là avec moi. »

J'avala le surplus de salive que pensant que si un jour je me retrouvai face à cette Tanya je-me-la-pète Denali, je lui referai le portrait.

« Ecoute, et si on arrêtai de parler de ta maman et qu'on … »

Je laissai glisser mon regard à travers la chambre et tomba sur la bibliothèque. Je pris un livre au hasard et lui annonca :

« Lisait « cendrillon », lui proposai-je.

-D'accord »

Je m'assis alors à coté d'elle qui était sous ses couettes et commença la jolie histoire de Charles Perrault.

* * *

PDV d'Edward :

Je glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit ma porte. Je trouva sur le canapé dans mon salon ma petite puce et ma petite sœur ainsi que … une déesse brune au visage angélique avec de belles lèvres pleines roses et de magnifiques yeux chocolat expressifs.

« Enchantée, Isabella Black, n'informa t elle d'une voix très sensuelle.

-Bonjour, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dis-t-je en me précipitant dans la salle de musique de peur de sauter sur la « nouvelle » maman. »

Je m'assis sur mon piano et pris ma tête entre mes mains ne sachant plus quoi penser. Je m'étais juré après la naissance de Carlie qu'elle serait la seule femme de ma vie et voilà qu'une brunette vachement sexy débarquai et que je ne savais plus quoi penser … Je me mis lors a jouer du piano et quelques minutes plus tard la porte claque. Alice est partie. Mes mains se mirent à jouer cette mélodie quelles connaissent par cœur. Le « clair de lune » de Debussy se diffuse au fur et a mesure toute la maison.

Tout à coup, une porte non loin de moi claque. Devinant que c'est celle de ma petite princesse, je cesse de jouer et me redis à pas de loup devant la porte de là … je tomba sur le plus adorable des tableaux : Isabelle lisait un livre à ma petite puce qui tenait fort contre elle sa poupée.

Et c'est là, devant la porte de la chambre de ma fille, que je me dis qu'Isabella est faite pour être mère et que Tanya non …

* * *

**Et voila mon 4ème chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je suis désolée du retard mais j'avais tout taper sur des SMS que j'avais écris en cours alors …**

**Merry christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Holidays !**

**XOXO**

**Ccdille72**


	6. excuses

Je sais que cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit sur cette fiction mais voilà, j'écris sur mon inspiration ce qui fait que de temps en temps, j'ai une perte de temps incroyable …

Je sais où je veux aller mais alors comment c'est la question …

Encore une fois désolée

CCdille72


End file.
